thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Reise geht jetzt los
Die Reise geht jetzt los (The Journey Never Ends oder auch Adventure Song) ist ein Song aus Staffel 22. Text Deutsch :Die Reise geht los :wir entdecken die Welt. :Mit Thomas und seinen Freunden, es gibt nichts, was uns hält. :So viel Abenteuer, so viel zu seh'n (Komm mit!) :Viel Neues entdecken, jedes Land versteh'n. :Wir geh'n nach China, Australien, Spanien, Peru! (Yeah!) :Kenia, Mexiko kommen auch dazu! :Seht nur die Pandas, Koalas, Kängurus. :Mit Thomas und seinen Freunden, die Reise geht jetzt los! (Los geht's!) :Wir fahren los durch die ganze Welt. (Yeah!) :Halten überall, wo es uns gefällt. (Kommt mit!) :Jedes Land ist so anders, wollen alles seh'n. :Können's nicht erwarten auf Weltreise zu geh'n. :Wir sehen Russland, Amerika und Japan :Es macht so Spaß nach Frankreich und Brasilien zu fahr'n. :Wo sind die Tiger, Krokodile und Affen blos? :Mit Thomas und seinen Freunden, die Reise geht jetzt los! Englisch :Come on a journey :With Thomas and Friends :All around the world and then back again :Big new adventures for all to see (Come on!) :So much to discover in each country :We’ll go to China, Australia, Spain, Peru! (Yeah!) :Kenya, Mexico, the whole world through! :Check out the pandas, koalas, kangaroos :With Thomas and his friends, the journey never ends! (Let's go!) :Travel the world with curiosity (Let's go!) :Jump on board there's so much to see (Come on!) :Country to country let's explore them all :They're all so different, some big some small :We'll go to India, Poland, Germany too! (Let's go!) :Egypt, Italy, the whole world through! :Check out the lions, elephants, zebras too! :With Thomas and his friends, the journey never ends (Let's go!) (Yeah!) :With Thomas and his friends (Thomas and his friends!) :We'll go to Russia, America, Japan too! :France, Brazil, the whole world through! :Check out the tigers, crocodiles, monkeys too! :With Thomas and his friends, the journey never ends (Yeah!) :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :Thomas and his friends :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :Travel the world end to end! :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :The adventure's just begun :Thomas and his friends :The journey never ends! Charaktere * Thomas * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Hiro * Ashima * Rajiv * Shane * Yong Bao * Frieda * Gina * Nia * Beau * Die brasilianische Tenderlok * Hong-Mei * Internationale Nebencharaktere * Der Diesel aus Arizona * Etienne * Annie und Clarabel * An An und Yin-Long * Aubrey und Aiden * Ace * Isla * Der amerikanische Kran * Sir Topham Hatt * Ferdinand (Auf einem Portrait) Trivia * Dieser Song spielt nach allen Staffel 22er Episoden, die nicht auf Sodor gespielt haben, anstelle des Lokomotiven-Appells. * Technisch gesehen ist dies abgesehen vom Lokomotiven-Appell das erste Lied, das im deutschen ein Musikvideo mit Untertiteln hat seit Der Beste Freunde-Express und abgesehen von den Specials auch das seither erste auf deutsch übersetzte Lied. Episoden * Helping Hiro * Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie * Die Lok Nummer 1 * Auf Trunky ist Verlass * Thomas, der große Held * Der Pallast der Affen * Thomas als Reiseleiter * Tiere in Not * Thomas und der Drache * Waggon außer Kontrolle * Weihnachten bei den Kängurus * Shane of Australia * Frieda of Germany * Gina of Italy * Etienne of France Musikvideo Datei:Die Reise geht jetzt los|Deutsch Datei:The Journey Never Ends (Adventures Song)|Englisch en:The Journey Never Ends es:El Viajar Jamás Va a Terminar ja:たびはつづく ru:Томас и друзья в путь зовут тебя Kategorie:Songs